The Avengers: Operation Annihilation Book One
by The Black Marble
Summary: T'Challa is Supreme King of the United Continents he rules from the capitol continent of Wakanda. With worldwide peace on Ultimate Earth an alternate Earth in another dimension he has retired The Black Panther identify after the 150 year war between the Avengers of that Earth and Cro-Magnon Blood Tribe. A threat to peace he re-assembles the Avengers.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The Marvel superheroes and villains belong to Marvel. The DC Comics superheroes and villains belong to DC Comics. I write these stories for the love of the comic world and what I think might be cool.

Operation Annihilation Book One:

Written by The Black Marble

Mid-Day a Day Care Center downtown Wakanda.: The head of the Day Care Center for Gifted Toddlers Charles Xavier lectures his group of advanced students.

"We must not fight among ourselves." He says scolding the 3 yr. old Scott Summers and Pietro Maximoff.

"He started it!" Scott yells as Pietro snatched Scott's sunglasses from his face and runs with lightning speed in circles around Scott and the professor. Laughing as Scott still un-trained with his powers unleashes beams of laser that ignites small fires around the class. A flame hits Pietro in the buttocks. He drops the glasses.

"Boys!" Charles Xavier says telepathically. He picks up Scott's glasses placing them on his face containing the laser spurts. Bob Drake sprays a burst of ice at Pietro's flame extinguishing the flame. The class bursts into laughter. Charles Xavier telekinetic ally slams a book down on the desk. The class room of 15 students instantly come to attention. Then turn their attention to the door as the door suddenly swings open. An elderly woman enters the room carrying a box of cupcakes placing them on Charles' desk.

"Special delivery." The woman says as she scurried towards the door. The class burst into cheers as they made their way toward the box of treats.

"Calm down students back to your seats."

Just before exiting the class the woman looks back at Charles with a menacing grin. Charles feeling uneasy attempts to enter the strange woman's mind. But he is blocked from gaining access. Summoning every fiber of power he has and still unable to gain access he falls back against the wall as blood drips from his nose.

"Children no!" He says as he telekinetic-ally lifts the box. "It's a ….." Before he finishes his sentence Pietro snatches the box from mid-air and begins to run towards the door.

"Don't worry Mr. X I got it, I'll save us."

"Pietro no!" Charles yells just as the box exploded sending the class room and half the building up in flames.

At the same time across the globe in a Monastery in Thailand Ra's al Ghul meditates. The League of Assassins has a new leader The Ultra Humanite. As punishment by the World Council on crimes against humanity in his participation in the 150 Year War between the Avengers and Cro-Magnon Blood Tribe he is sworn to a vow of silence. Instead of the death penalty he was granted leniency to serve the remainder of his life as a monk never to do battle or speak again as long as he shall live. Ra's al Ghul continues to meditate as 12 shadowy figures move stealthily around the room. Opening his eyes just as one of the ninja assassins advances upon him. Ra's al Ghul dodges the attack issuing a counter attack the attacker is gasping for breath with his neck underneath Ra's al Ghul's foot.

"Is there no more honor in this God less world?" An accented voice said hidden in the shadows in the back of the monastery.

Ra's al Ghul instantly recognized the voice and what he was referring to.

Feeling a sense of gratitude towards the World Council and his daughter Talia who sat at the head of the Council for sparing his life. She wanted to kill him for banishing Bane her once secret lover from the League of Assassins and placing a bounty on his head during the 150 Years War he was the most hunted man on Ultimate Earth. After a heart to heart talk with Storm she changed her mind and influenced the council to agree to the vow of silence.

Ra's al Ghul released his foot from the man's throat he did a backwards roll jumping to his feet. Ra's al Ghul dropped to his knees bowing his head. The room went silent for a few seconds then all that was heard was the whistle of 12 Chinese stars cutting through the air just as they pierced through Ra's al Ghul's frame sending him to his death.

New York City Ultimate Earth. Logan sat on stage next to Bill Bixby and Stan Lee all three were honorary judges in the annual Ms. New York beauty pageant. The contest was being held at Madison Square Garden. The room was filled to capacity as the final contestant Jubilation Lee stood at the microphone wearing a two piece bathing suit giving her answer to what she would do to make the world better if she were Supreme Queen of the United Continents. Giving a gracious smile and a slight bow as the stadium erupted in applause. Logan's senses came to life as he could smell danger nearby. Leaping to his feet he sprang to action following his instincts attempting to get to Jubilation and protect her. Before he could act he was smacked in the forehead and chest with bullets from twin colts flipping him into the air. Crashing to the floor with a loud thud he slid across the stage as the crowd went into panic mode. A stampede ensued as the patrons tried to all exit the building at one time trampling one another in the process.

The bullet holes closed immediately his body spit out the bullets like someone spitting out broken teeth. Just as his keen senses honed in on the assassin hidden high atop the rafters 12 more shots rang out back to back. But none were intended for Logan or Jubilation instead Logan watched as a sniper from the other side of the stadium fell from the rafters onto the panicking patrons down below. Jumping to his feet releasing his claws made of adamatanioum running and jumping from the stage into the air towards the assassin firing the twin colts. Taking a step back and taking aim with Logan inches from her before the weapons fired Logan was hit with multiple attacks from men wearing black suits and ties with Tasers. With too much electricity for his body to handle he fell the hundreds of feet to the ground just as the crowd split like the red sea he plummeted to ground with an shattering crunch. The remaining onlookers gasped as the room was surrounded with more men wearing the black suits and ties brandishing assault rifles. Forcing his way through the crowd and stopping at Logan's body on the ground. Nick Fury head of S.H.I.E.L.D looked down at Logan with a disappointing glare.

"Contain this situation." He yelled as his men began dispersing and showing the crowd to the exits.

Logan opened his eyes once again in anger releasing his deadly claws.

"Down boy." Nick Fury said as he extended his hand to help Logan to his feet.

Logan relaxes as his claws retracts he accepts Nick's hand and stands to his feet.

"What the hell is going on here Colonel, don't you know were at peace now or you boys over at S.H.I.E.L.D didn't get the memo?"

Fury ignored the comment as he made his way towards the exit. Logan and several S.H.I.E.L.D officers on his heels.

"I don't care what the King says, the world is always in danger and as long as I'm in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D I will protect this planet by all means necessary."

Logan didn't respond. He looked over his shoulder at the Ebony beauty in the rafters clutching the twin colts with what appeared to be a gaping bullet hole in the center of her chest.

"I received Intel that there would be a hit on Jubilation and several of the former X-Men."

Logan growled. "Intel from who?"

"Classified."

"That's the worse smelling pile of malarkey I've ever heard. Declassify it."

"That's beneath your pay grade citizen."

Logan unleashed his claws. "We'll see about that!"

At that instant never breaking stride Nick kept walking as Logan was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D agents all aiming assault weapons at him.

"Is this how you want to do this Colonel?"

Nick turned and faced Logan. "I spared you as a courtesy to the Queen. But you attack my men or interfere in this operation not even Storm will be able to save you."

"Let's see you try bub!"

"Think about that my friend, those assault weapons are filled with cartridge's containing a substance called liquid Zabrit. Injected into the flesh it enters the blood stream and coats your internal organs the compound then contracts and dries instantly creating a sort of cement effect. Crushing every organ in the body instantaneously.

Logan took a step towards Nick as he was hit multiple times in the back and neck from a second hidden sniper. Claws still drawn he plunged at Nick puncturing underneath his rib cage just as he collapsed and died. Ignoring the now bleeding wound Nick pulled his fire arm as he and his team pursued the sniper.

On a secluded island in Moscow in a state of the art defense and tactical mansion the group behind the attacks on the mutants convene.

"Where is Cipher?" Lian Harper says as she slides the Red Hood over her head. She is the new leader of the Royal Flush gang. After defeating Namor The Sub Mariner in a battle to the death she took control of the gang. In an act of pity she had the best doctors in the universe revive his dead flesh. As a form of gratitude he offered to serve in the gang retaining his title as King but it was all clear to everyone that the Red Hood was Ace and she was boss. Across from the Sub Mariner sat Emma Frost. She resented the Red Hood for not only killing her husband but for publicly humiliating their family and their legacy. Loyalty to her husband she served the Red Hood by his side as the Queen. Bane sat at the other end of the table with the elderly woman who placed the bomb in the day care center standing behind him by the door and two other unidentified men. Bane served in the Royal Flush Gang as the Jack. Utilizing his intellect and his gang of Secret Six to do his bidding he was a valuable addition to the Royal Flush Gang.

"My sources say she is being held at a secret S.H.I.E.L.D facility in New York City." Bane replied adjusting the tubes that fed him the drug he needed to live.

"No doubt being tortured." Emma said standing from the table.

"How can you allow this to happen?" The Red Hood demanded addressed towards Namor.

Cipher was the final member of their team she was the Ten. The Red Hood was taking her capture personally. It was long rumored that the two had been in a secret relationship with one another but it was never confirmed nor spoken aloud.

Both Namor and Emma Frost clenched their teeth fighting back the urge to defy the Red Hood.

"We will launch an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and get her back." Namor said standing to his feet.

"Very ambitious King but a waste of resources, time, and man power." Bane said in his slow distinguished accent.

"What would you have us do leave her there?" the Red Hood asked now becoming upset.

"She has talked."

"You don't know that." The Red Hood said making her way towards Bane. The three of his Secret Six soldiers standing near the door moved towards him to block the Red Hood from getting too close. He held up his hand they held their position. The Red Hood paid them no mind as she stood over Bane whom never flinched at the action.

"She has told them our plans. I know I look into the souls of men I see what they cannot."

"And what is that Bane?"

"That they can be broken, that's what I do I break people!"

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters New York City. T'Challa walked swiftly down the corridor of the hidden facility stopping at a door two armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents stepped to the side allowing him access to the room.

"Your highness." One said as he opened the door for the King. T'Challa ignored the guard entered the room slamming the door shut.

Walking pass several S.H.I.E.L.D agents and entering another room he stood face to face with Storm and Luke Cage.

"Omorro" He said staring into her blue eyes.

"T'Challa, greetings." She replied.

"Your majesty." Luke Cage said nodding towards the King.

T'Challa reluctantly reached out his hand to shake hands with Luke Cage. The tension in the room was thick. Only a year after the 150 Year war between the Avengers and the Cro-Magnon Blood Tribe he and Omorro were divorced and she married Luke Cage. After a firm shake and brief stare down between the two men T'Challa made his way towards the two way mirror. Looking into the interrogation room Cipher stood inside a specially designed glass containment box designed by Stark industries as she was being questioned by Nick Fury.

"Has he gotten anything from her?" T'Challa asked.

"Not yet." Ororo responded.

"I thought you were on top of this Ororo."

"Me?"

"Yes!" He yelled. "I gave you power over the Western Hemisphere of the world and with it control over S.H.I.E.L.D how can you allow this to happen. Three attacks in one day this is unacceptable."

"Hold on their T'Challa watch how you talk to her." Luke Cage said now eye to eye with the King. He normally would never feel the need to come to his wife's rescue in a verbal spat. He knew that she could hold her own. But he didn't like T'Challa and was looking for a reason to challenge the King.

"You petty, low level thug. You have the audacity to address royalty in that manner."

"I'll show you a thug your majesty and how we get down you talk to my wife like that again."

Ororo placed her hand on Luke's chest. "Give us a few minutes babe."

Luke didn't respond nor remove his glare from the King. She placed her hand on his face.

"Luke please, for me. I can handle myself. Let us talk about diplomatic affairs. I will join you shortly."

"This isn't over your highness." Luke said as he held Ororo's hand and placed a kiss on her cheek before he left the room.

Feeling repulsed and jealous at the same time T'Challa turned his back to the two ignoring the remark he stared once more through the two way mirror.

"To set the record straight you did not give me the Western Hemisphere I won it in court."

"I should have had his tongue cut out."

"Oh stop being dramatic Matt Murdock is a brilliant attorney and good soul."

"I'd think the same if he helped me to win half a section of the planet in a divorce proceeding."

"And as far as control of S.H.I.E.L.D I never asked for it, you abandoned it and left it on my plate after the war. I only allowed it to remain active as gesture of good will towards Nick and his men. Besides we stopped the attack here."

"Almost, is not Logan a casualty of this attack?"

"Yes but he was an afterthought, the intended target was Jubilation Lee who is alive and in protective custody."

"I thought that it was impossible to kill Logan."

"Almost, Stark industries created a chemical weapon called Zabrit."

"How did Cipher get her hands on it?"

"Were trying to figure that out now and who else she's working with."

Namor and Emma Frost race through New York in a chopper followed by an army of Russian Military jets firing at an office building where the secret S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters was held. Bane rode a motorcycle firing a weapon and his Secret Six advanced from the ground in tanks. It didn't take long before they gained access into the building. The alarm in the facility sounded as the section of the building where Cipher was being held was shut down. Ororo rushed into the room where Cipher was being held.

"I'll guard her you go help your men!" She yelled as Nick Fury drew his weapon and dashed from the room. Moving swiftly passed the King he watched as the door shut close and lock. Cipher phased through the box she was being held in just as the ceiling collapsed. Omorro went into action causing a whirl wind she moved the falling debris away from her it crashed into the two way mirror shattering it. T'Challa stood frozen as he watched Cipher phase herself into Ororo returning from the other side. Just as she reappeared Luke Cage burst through the room knocking T'Challa out of the way to get to his wife. She hit the ground just as he was near enough to catch her head. Just as the helicopter hovered over the building dropping a rope from the roof to the basement where Cipher was being held T'Challa sprang to action grabbing her legs as she held on to the rope. Both being lifted into the air she struggled to break free. Emma seeing that he would not let go fired a weapon hitting T'Challa in the chest. He fell back through the hole hitting the ground just barely missing Luke Cage and Ororo. The chopper took off fleeing the city with S.H.I.E.L.D agents in pursuit.

Wakanda Three Hours Later inside the palace. Luke Cage stood by Ororo's bed as Dr. McCoy examined her. There was a knock at the door. Then it opened. Nick Fury stuck his head in. No one said a word. Luke Cage nodded his head and Nick Fury exited closing the door.

"I want to know the minute there's any changes doc."

"Be careful out there Luke, I don't need you lying next to her before I can get her patched up."

Luke didn't respond. He simply quietly left the room. Making his way through the palace to the war room where Nick Fury and Jill Carlyle sat waiting.

"What is this Colonel?" Luke said surprised to find the Vigilante sitting at the table.

"I'm sure you've heard of The Crimson Avenger."

"I'm familiar with Jill's work."

"It's a little cross collaboration thing we've got going with the other side. I loaned a few super operatives to them in exchange for her. They have David Banner and Thomas Jayne helping out with the JSA."

"Two for the price of one, you must be good." Luke said thumbing through her file on the table.

Nick scooped the files from the table. "No we offered David but they said he was a risk factor and wouldn't budge unless we gave em someone else."

"I don't know whose worse Banner or Jayne." Luke Cage said as he stood over Jill. "Just don't get trigger happy and take out Frost before I get a chance to get my hands on her she's mine!"

"Settle down Cage." Nick said typing a few keys on a key board as a screen descended from the ceiling. The Red Hood's face appeared across the flat screen television. Luke sat as the door opened and T'Challa entered his upper chest bandaged and quietly sat in the back of the room. Nick Fury continued.

"This here lady and gentlemen is Lian Harper daughter of super-hero Roy Harper and villainess Cheshire. A skilled archer much like her father she now dons the Red Hood as the now and very active leader of the Royal Flush Gang."

He clicked a key and the pictures changed to Namor the Sub Mariner and Emma Frost.

"Everyone in the room knows who these two are. Possibly the most dangerous couple in the world well maybe next to T'Challa and Omorro."

Luke clenched his jaw.

"No offense Cage."

Luke didn't respond. Nick continued. The screen changed. A photo of Bane appeared.

"I know this one." Jill said clutching her twin colts.

"Bane, strong, smart, cunning, and trained in every form of martial arts. A few he invented on his on." Nick said as he switched the picture on the screen a photo of Cipher appeared on the screen.

"The last of the Royal Flush Gang. Cipher. We have yet to decipher excuse the pun, her involvement in the gang."

The screen returned back to its position in the ceiling.

"What's their end game Colonel?" T'Challa asked from the back of the room.

"Well your highness we have yet to find that out as well."

"Well what do we know for sure Colonel?" Luke asked now becoming agitated.

"We're re-activating the Avengers. I will lead the group, I'm activating you, and Jill here."

"I work better alone." Luke said standing from the table.

"That's a negative." Nick said. "You're a part of the team or you're out of it."

"Let's see you try to stop me Fury!" Luke said clenching his fists.

T'Challa stood from his seat and walked to the front of the room.

"You should be with your wife."

"Look here T'Challa I know this is your house but like you said she's my wife and I know what my duties are to her."

T'Challa didn't protest. "What did Hank say?"

Luke sighed. "He said that Cipher placed a device deep into her cerebral cortex that placed her in a state of stasis."

"Can it be removed?" T'Challa asked unable to mask his worry.

"He says it's unlike anything he's ever seen. He doesn't want to risk it."

"So we need Cipher alive." Jill said joining in the conversation.

"I can't stop you from going Luke but I can make sure you come back alive, I owe that much to Ororo."

"What in the hell are you talking about T'Challa?"

"I am resuming leadership of the Avengers, the Black Panther shall fight again!"


End file.
